Shiro/Gallery
Character Designs Shiro_Character_Info.png|Shiro's character design Anime Episodes ;Episode 1 Kuhaku.png|Shiro and Sora's in game characters Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h48m18s68.png|Shiro eats instant noodles Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m12s92.png|Shiro pouts over her flat chest Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m18s155.png|Shiro feels tired Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m20s178.png|Shiro falls to the floor after her 5 day gaming session Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m27s240.png|Shiro begins her sleep session while Sora tries to convince her to stay awake (and her 5 day session proof in the background) Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m36s76.png|Shiro cheering on her abandoned brother before returning to sleep Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h51m32s208.png|Shiro hates society Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h49m38s101.png|Shiro sleeping as she leaves Sora to control 4 accounts with his hands and feet Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h51m50s133.png|Sleeping Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h52m02s3.png|Back of sleeping Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h52m13s106.png|Shiro viewing a tablet Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h52m58s49.png|Shiro being tired again Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h53m06s125.png|Shiro about to play chess Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h53m24s52.png|Shiro's brain processing chess moves Surprised Shiro.png|Shiro was surprised at the opponent's unnatural move Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-10h54m01s171.png|Shiro looking at Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h11m45s49.png|Shiro being carried by Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h12m42s114.png|Shiro and Sora feeling unamused Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h12m52s210.png|Shiro and Sora feeling relaxed after winning Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m02s54.png|Shiro and Sora looking confused and each other Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m36s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h13m41s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h24m18s162.png|Shiro and Sora feeling devastated after falling into another world Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h26m27s171.png|Shiro and Sora wandering after winning their prize Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h32m07s237.png|Shiro using her phone Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h34m38s209.png|Shiro being tucked in by Sora ;Episode 2 Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m40s133.png|Shiro sharing a bath with steph Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h55m52s147.png|Devastation Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h55m55s181.png|More devastation Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h57m27s82.png|Shiro's approval given Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h57m51s62.png|Shiro taking a pic of Sora and Steph Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m29s102.png|Shiro making a boob delusion for the camera Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m33s151.png|Shiro being cute Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m26s166.png|Shiro looking pleased and amused Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m59s238.png|Shiro reading while Sora is in deep thought Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h02m56s166.png|Shiro reading while Sora is thinking and observing Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h06m22s46.png|Shiro getting education Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h09m15s243.png|Shiro and Sora gaining information Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h12m26s106.png|Young Shiro and Sora pinkie promise ;Episode 3 Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h29m36s169.png|Shiro and Sora on their way to interrupt the ceremony Interruption.png|Shiro and Sora interrupting the ceremony Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h36m12s31.png|Shiro on standby Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h37m03s24.png|Shiro and Sora being menacing Convince fail.png|Shiro and Sora feeling satisfied and happy Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h39m40s65.png|Battle between Kuhaku and Chlammy Zell begins Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h43m07s87.png|Shiro having a hard time Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h43m24s252.png|Shiro feeling defeated Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h43m44s201.png|Sad Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h45m50s182.png|Shiro recovering her emotional state Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h45m52s204.png|Shiro being cute Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h46m47s236.png|Shiro being cute from a different view Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h51m01s214.png|Shiro taking over for Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h51m14s88.png|Kuhaku preparing for victory ;Episode 4 Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-13h09m37s109.png|Shiro and Sora see an opportunity Shiro looks up to Sora.png|Shiro smiling Speech end.png|Shiro and Sora raising their hands after the speech as the new rulers Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-13h03m30s29.png|Shiro and Sora high five-ing Sora and Shiro hold their hands up as they receive king piece.png|Shiro and Sora raising their hands as they receive the King Chess piece Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-13h09m44s181.png|Shiro and Sora playing for the crown Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-13h09m49s232.png|Shiro and Sora exhausted after playing against each other for a while Shiro pledges in as Queen.png|Shiro raising her hand Sora and Shiro to imanity.png|Shiro and Sora standing in front of the residents of Imanity Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-13h04m16s237.png|Shiro comforting Steph while Sora stands Sora and Shiro crowned.png|Shiro and Sora standing after being crowned Ep4screen.png|Shiro and Sora raising thier hands Sora and Shiro sitting on bed.png|Shiro and Sora siting on their bed when they notice a sudden change in scenery Floating Tet talks with Shiro and Sora.png|Shiro and Sora siting on the roof while taking to Tet Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-13h00m46s172.png|Shiro and Sora holding hands Shiro and Sora playing together after being crowned.png|Shiro and Sora playing together after being crowned Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-13h06m04s29.png|Shiro comforting Chlammy with Sora shocked in the background and Steph looking confused Scared Sora with Unhappy Shiro.png|Shiro being unhappy while Sora is in an unpleasant state Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-13h09m29s37.png|Shiro and Sora arguing about who gets the crown Sora and Shiro make the nobles play a compulsory game and Steph .png|Shiro standing while Sora is abusing the rules by forcing a rock paper scissors game on the ministers Sora, Shiro, Steph and Elderly Official discussing Elchea matters.png Sora and Shiro hold their hands up.png Shiro and Sora floating.png|Shiro and Sora falling for the second time Tet talks with Sora and Shiro.png|Shiro looking at Sora while he faces Tet Sora and Shiro on roof.png|Sora and Shiro on the roof ;Episode 5 ; Ep5 screenshots (154).png ;Episode 6 ; Ep6 screenshot (43).png Dankey Kang.png ;Episode 7 ;Episode 8 Songs ;Opening OP1 screenshot (1).png|Shiro and Sora sleeping OP1 screenshot (6).png|Shiro and Sora gliding through the air while holding hands OP1 screenshot (10).png|Shiro and Sora falling OP1 screenshot (13).png|Shiro and Sora lying down with a king chess piece falling towards them OP1 screenshot (26).png|Shiro standing with Sora OP1 screenshot (31).png|Shiro looking up OP1 screenshot (33).png|Shiro and Sora standing on an over-sized chess board OP1 screenshot (35).png|Shiro and Sora facing each other with an upside down angle OP1 screenshot (42).png|Shiro's hair moving in the wind OP1 screenshot (43).png|Devastated Shiro OP1 screenshot (45).png|Shiro in extreme devastation with exaggeratedly long hair OP1 screenshot (50).png|Shiro grabs a chess piece OP1 screenshot (51).png|Shiro spreading her arms while standing back to back with Sora OP1 screenshot (55).png|Shiro looking at Avant Heim with Sora OP1 screenshot (60).png|Shiro enjoying the view while holding onto Sora's shirt OP1 screenshot (63).png|Shiro looking straight while wearing the crown OP1 screenshot (67).png|Shiro and Sora floating in space OP1 screenshot (68).png|Shiro and Sora floating with a checkered design OP1 screenshot (71).png|Shiro and Sora standing while their faces are reflected on the letters OP1 screenshot (70).png|Shiro and Sora sitting while their faces are reflected on the letters OP1 screenshot (72).png|Shiro in the background while Sora is displayed on the "LIFE" word ;Ending ED1 Screenshot (3).png|Shiro crying with her eyes opened ED1 Screenshot (4).png|Young Shiro standing in a distance with the wind blowing ED1 Screenshot (8).png|Shiro looking in amazement while blushing ED1 Screenshot (11).png|Young Shiro smiling with her eyes closed ED1 Screenshot (13).png|Shiro smiling while looking amused ED1 Screenshot (22).png|Young Shiro and Sora pinky promising ED1 Screenshot (28).png|Shiro and Sora floating away ED1 Screenshot (29).png|Shiro happily floating ED1 Screenshot (30).png|Shiro smiling while leaning to the right ED1 Screenshot (32).png|Shiro and Sora observing curiously ED1 Screenshot (35).png|Young Shiro and Sora playing together Light Novel ;Volume 1 NGNL Volume 1 cover page.jpg|Shiro on the cover NGNL V1 004.jpg|Shiro in the bath with Steph NGNL V1 006.jpg|Shiro floating in the sky (at the top right) NGNL V1 17.jpg|Shiro eating cup noodles NGNL V1 71.jpg|Shiro sleeping NGNL V1 117.jpg|Shiro in Steph's clothes NGNL V1 179.jpg|Shiro crying NGNL V1 230.jpg|Kuhaku after their coronation speech NGNL V1 249.jpg|Shiro sits on the throne in the background ;Volume 2 No0004.jpg|Shiro holding an ace of hearts in her mouth censored image.png|Naked Shiro gives a thumbs up No0022.jpg|Sora crying and hugging Shiro after she rolled off the bed No0246.jpg|Kuhaku looking menacing No0264.jpg|Shiro feeling devastated that her brother is missing ;Volume 3 NGNL3 004.jpg|Shiro holding a game piece NGNL3 014.jpg|Young Shiro with Sora NGNL3 062.jpg|Shiro groping Steph NGNL3 090.jpg|Shiro jumping at Sora upon their reunion NGNL3 142.jpg|Shiro and Sora trembling in tears NGNL3 291.jpg|Shiro eating instant noodles ;Volume 4 NGNL4 005.jpg|Shiro in a beach bikini NGNL4 006.jpg|Shiro wearing a school uniform in a dating sim with Steph dressed as a male NGNL4 027.jpg|Shiro with her foot out NGNL4 054.jpg|Shiro and Sora patting werebeasts while wearing werebeast ears NGNL4 078.jpg|Kuhaku looking determined NGNL4 261.jpg|Shiro dropping chess pieces with an angel wing on her back ;Volume 5 NGNL5 002.jpg|Young Shiro holding a Sora puppet NGNL5 003.jpg|Shiro flying with one wing while holding Sora's hand NGNL5 334.jpg|Shiro looking on as Sora steps on a mermaid NGNL5 365.jpg|Shiro looking to the side NGNL5 386 - 387.jpg|Shiro looking away while standing on a chess board with her arms behind her back ;Volume 6 ; Ngnl v6 illust (14).jpg Ngnl v6 illust (15).jpg pl:Shiro/Galeria Category:Image galleries